


Birthday Bliss

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Alpha Sapphire, Best Friends, Champion - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, ORAS, Pokemon - Freeform, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after becoming the Champion of the Hoenn league and that fateful meteor shower, Norman's Daughter Seyla, wakes up on her sixteenth birthday and sees her best friend Brendan Birch, but something is different and they can't go back to the way things used to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bliss

Seyla was asleep in her bed, with Lylo, her fully grown Swampert lying next to her, his head on her mega bracelet that she always forgot to take off. It had been just over three years since that fateful day watching the meteor shower with Brendan Birch when they were thirteen, but she found herself waking up from a dream about it for what wasn't the first time this week. Maybe it was because she'd wanted it to be a date?

It was the morning of her sixteenth birthday and she was actually allowed to date now. She'd been able to travel all over Hoenn; take her gym leader father, Norman, down a peg; go into space; stop team Aqua and it's hunky leader, Archie; and become the champion...but he wouldn't let her date. It made her chuckle as she blinked awake. Lylo moved with her when she stirred, and snuggled his head into her side; she stroked his head thoughtfully as she pushed herself into a sitting position against the headboard when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

“Birthday girl, you have a visitor...are you awake?” Norman asked through the door.

“It's hard not to be when Lylo takes up the vast majority of my bed.” She replied.

Seyla glanced at Lylo and giggled; it looked like he was smiling as he pounced on her. The door swung inward, and she saw Brendan holding a present in his hand while her dad ushered him inside. She couldn't help grinning from ear to ear as she tucked a stray hair behind her right ear, making Brendan hold his breath.

“I’ll tell your mother to get started on breakfast then.”

Her father came in, kissed her forehead while scratching Lylo around his head ridges, before exiting the room. Brendan shuffled nervously from foot to foot. Seyla smiled at him again and while pushing Lylo off her lap motioned to the spot next to her on the bad; he sat down stiffly and shoved the box at her.

“Here.” He mumbled.

“Oh Brendan how thoughtful of you...you could at least look at me, you know.” She teased.

He looked up and caught her gaze, blushing before he looked back down--something was different between them now. She carefully pulled the ribbon off the box before ripping into the wrapping paper, pulling it off and tossing it lightly onto the floor--Lylo jumped off the bed after it as she pried the lid off the box and gasped. Twinkling in the morning light was the most exquisite pendant of Lylo on a delicate silver chain. She set the box on her lap and threw her arms around Brendan's neck.

“Brendan it's beautiful!” She exclaimed.

He hesitated for a moment but then his arms wrapped around her. Seyla was too excited to notice the way he held her, how he breathed in her scent, or how his heart was palpitating. She pulled the chain out of the box and showed the pendant to Lylo, who eyed it curiously.

“It's you.” She cooed, scratching around his head ridges, before turning to Brendan. “Help me put it on?”

“Sure.” He shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant.

He reached out and took the chain from her, opening the clasp and placing the necklace carefully around her neck and hooking it in place. She turned back towards him to model.

“How do I look?” She asked.

“You look beautiful, Seyla.” He breathed. “There's one more piece to your present if you want it.”

Her eyes drifted back to the box...had she missed something?

“What is it?”

Brendan placed a gentle hand on her chin and brought her gaze back to his before covering her lips with his own. Her startled gasp across his lips lasted for only a second, before she responded with an equal amount of vigor. For being surprised, she was certainly rather compliant. He pulled away suddenly and rested his forehead against hers...she was grinning again.

“Happy Birthday, Seyla.”


End file.
